


List of Chapters For "Why Choose The One Who Hurts You?"

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: South Park [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: This is a list of all the chapters I have names and summaries for....





	List of Chapters For "Why Choose The One Who Hurts You?"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!!!! :D

 

  * **Chapter One: "I'm not a fag, Kinneh!!"** (Complete)



          **-**   Kenny has had a crush on his "Super Best Friend", Eric Cartman, for years now. He's kept it a secret, afraid of how Eric would react. On the first day of the last week of seventh grade however, fed up with Eric's pestering, Kenny accidentally blurts out his feelings in front of Eric, Stan, and Kyle. Eric...doesn't react well....at all.. Is this the perfect moment for an admirer in the shadows to strike, middle finger erect? Or will tragedy strike instead?

 

  * **Chapter Two: Two Flashbacks** (Complete)



          **-**   Cartman notices something that he never had before. Craig finds something else that he gives a shit about.

 

  * **Chapter Three: Realizations and Confessions** (Complete)



        **-**   Cartman has an epiphany that took its sweet time to happen and Craig makes his move.

 

  * **Chapter Four: Jealousy** (Complete)



**-** Craig and Kenny are officially a thing now. Tweek is less than pleased.

 

  * **Chapter Five: Accusations and Apologies** (Complete)



        -  Tweek's plan goes into action. 

 

  * **Chapter Six: The Last Day of Seventh Grade** (Complete)



       -  Craig decides to show Kenny just how much he likes him and Cartman sings the song he wrote for the talent show.

 

  * **Chapter Seven: Recurrence** (In Progress)



       -   History repeats itself. Feelings are acknowledged at last. Tension rises between Cartman and Craig.

 

  * **Chapter Eight: Confrontations** (Incomplete)



       -   An angel returns and confronts someone unexpected. Cartman and Craig are officially at war.

 

  * **Chapter Nine: The First Day of Eighth Grade** (Incomplete)



      -  Tweek confronts Craig, face to face. Kenny rejoins Home Ec.

 

  * **Chapter Ten: Sudden Separation** (Incomplete)



     -  Kenny's parents decide that they need some time apart: Carol stays in South Park with Kevin and Karen. Stuart leaves South Park temporarily.....and he takes Kenny with him. Months later, a dark angel keeps watch over a new town...

 

(That's all for now!! This page **WILL** be updated as more chapters are written as well as when I think of more plot. :D)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a look!!!! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Anybody have any predictions? :D


End file.
